Haman the digger
by desaira
Summary: Welcome reader to the story of Haman the digger he is a person who lived his life and died in our world, but fate has other plans for him read his story as he travels to the one piece world and how he will live his new life. what will he do will he join the straw hat pirates or join the marine? or will he live his life like a normal human read the story to know have fun ;)
1. Chapter 1 Haman a man's romance

**Haman The Digger**

 **prolog**

In the evening, on the beach the full moon on the sky illuminating the night sky and being reflected by the sea. At this quite hour sat a man by the sea smoking a pipe in a calm manner in silence, only listing to the waves crashing on the shore line. Near this man is a camp fire which the man made him self to prepare for his midnight tea. This man is named Haman which means architect in ancient Egyptian.

Currently Haman is doing his job of watching the beach for his friend's ship. His friend is currently smuggling weapons to the city and he is waiting for him to take the weapons and get them to the City.

Haman bent down and poured some tea for him self with no sugar he never liked his tea with sugar. Haman started sipping on his tea calmly and puffing on his pipe, he remembers his friends asking him why he only uses pipes instead of normal cigarettes and he always answers that pipes simply last longer, but the truth of the matter he likes the feeling that he is not like any one around him, he likes the feeling when people come into a room he is in, they always look at him first because of the pipe he just liked to watch the reaction of people. Some look at him in interest, some think that he is hipster and some would look, but won't give it much thought. That is what Haman loves the best to simply watch the reaction.

At this quite night while Haman is drinking he suddenly lost the feeling of his toes, then his feet and the feeling of not feeling is slowly slithering to the rest of his body. At this time Haman knew he is dying, Haman sigh and starts to crawl using his hands to get to the tree nearby. When he reached the tree, he positioned himself in a sitting manner with his back resting on the tree. At this moment in Haman's mind he thought that if he is going to die he would die in a cool pose and they would find his body resting by the tree with a pipe in his mouth. This is what Haman lived for and this is how he will die.

The lost of feeling just finished the top half of his body now he can feel his heart getting slower until it beat no more he started to feel his eyes getting heaver until he only saw darkness.

In 20XX in the newspaper they found the body of a man who died by the beach no one knew what he was doing they only know that he is named Haman and that the end of Haman no one knew him they only knew of the pose that he took before death and the tree he died at is now called nights rest in his honor.

* * *

Haman's eyes saw darkness for a moment of his death, but in one single second the darkness lifted into light and then he saw that he is not on earth anymore he is in the middle of a gray desert with nothing, but gray sand. Haman started walking he no longer had a body, but for some reason he is feeling like he is walking its like he is a floating camera slowly he started to go up and up into the sky to look for anything. When Haman reached a good distance from the earth he stated looking downward. In the distance he found a green camp fire a fire so big and as tall as burj khalifa the tallest building he knew. Haman started moving his soul until he reached the fire. Near the fire he found other souls wandering around bumping into each other and floating in the area. He started looking at the souls more closely and he noticed that the souls were faces of people sleeping, Haman started playing with the souls he started to push one on the other and watching them pump into each other. Suddenly he heard some one shouting at him "You, disturber of the sleeper, you watcher of the night no body no hand alive and dead cease what you do!" Haman looked at the owner of the voice and he saw a flaming skull fifteen-foot-tall looking like a building to him after all Haman is only a soul. Haman stopped his action immediately and froze in his spot. He watches the flaming skull floating towards him slowly like a feather in the wind the souls near the skull are moving around the skull like water to a hand the flames on the skull like the camp fire's flam green in color. The skull stopped near Haman's face ten feet between them, the skull started to float around Haman's soul smelling and looking at him then the skull stopped again. For a moment no sound came from the two of them until the skull started chuckling the voice of his chuckle sounds like the cracking of the wood in the flam, the skull started speaking "dead and alive, awake not a sleep, you smell of the cold, the hunger, and hmm the test of blood, you hunger for a thing I do not know of, you cannot be in the flames you are, yes, yes I see now you are giving a chance a life again to play not to sleep until your time is up you shall have it, now ask and you shall take"

Haman got confused he only knew that he will not be sleeping only playing until his time is up so he man up and he started listing his dreams "I wish to be placed in the one piece world, I wish to be immortal and I cannot be killed by anything, I want to have an island yes, yes an island that I can have complete control of it, and I want POWERS yes powers I want the strongest haki in the one piece world, and my feet will freeze anything it touches like walking on water, I want the power of necromancy I want to control the dead and bones of the living and the dead and not lose my ability to swim, and I want strength to crush steel into dust make me have this dream of mine oh great skull"

The skull looked at Haman in a strange manner the holes which forms his eye started to close up one eye is open wide and the other is closing slightly making him look at Haman strangely. The skull started laughing at Haman and said while laughing "Took time and thought while you are alive are you not, yes yes yes you did you have been brewing this wish for years if I am not mistaken?"

Haman nods to the skull, but the skull started laughing again at his misfortune and it said, "Oh you humans are so entertaining, oh well you shall have your wish you will enjoy your time until your time is out of time young soul".

The skull's flames started to dance around the skull forming a window that sucked Haman's soul in. In that moment Haman found himself falling into the sea, but every thing in a slow motion.

* * *

 **Chapter one Haman**

He was falling from the sky the wind howling in his ears, but the sea won't come any closer he knew that he is in suspended animation. He started to struggle to change his position from falling into standing. After some struggle on his part wiggling like a worm he stood up right and then he found a window in front of him, the window was blue in color and it had some text on it. He squinted his eyes to see better and found that the window holds a starting menu like a game. He moved his hands to tap on the head part and his hair changed.

After using the window for three hours he finally finished with his new body he changed his hair color to raven black, the skin is white as bone giving him the look of a dead body, he gave him self a duck tail beard style with a handsome face to go along with it, he removed his left eye and gave it a diagonal scar that goes down ward, he gave his lips a stitching wound.

After he finished his work on his new body he found a warning on the bottom of the window he got closer and started reading "Who ever uses this window shall have a new body, but be warned we are not responsible for the effect of the new body. Symptoms may include (hair loss, hunger, wrong type of body, and an 80% chance of getting a curse with your new body, thank you for choosing sheep's tail co.).

He squinted his eyes at the company warning and gave it a shrug after all he is the main character of the story nothing will hurt him and curse thing, bah he can take his chances on it. So, he moved his finger on the accept button and suddenly he saw a shining light and he started falling into the sea.

He can feel his new body getting hit by the ice-cold wind ripping him apart, his mouth wide open from the speed he is going at and his eye lids are wide open because of the air. Its like playing in a staring contest, but with knifes in your eyes and he can't even close them. After falling for thirty minutes he saw an island and he started squirming in the air not wishing to fall on the island, but his hops were lost on him he fell directly on the ground creating a shock wave and his body creating a hole in the shape of him.

He groaned from the fall he saw his body broken his flesh ripped apart, but slowly his flesh started to fix it self, he started to stand up and looked at his body he was naked like the day he was born, Haman started to climb out of the hole his body created, when he got to the top he looked at the island it was magnificent the island looked like Hawaii there is a volcanic mountain, palm trees with coconuts on them, the beach with white sand and sky blue waters, there is a small river cutting the island in half, and a small jungle. He started moving towards the river to take a sip of water, but before he could walk a pain started shooting from his heart he looked at it and there is a round shaped hole in his body. Haman started freaking out while clutching his chest, but darkness took him and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Haman woke up he started feeling the pain in his chest its like million of ants taking tiny bites of his heart and its hurts like hell, but he pushed throe the pain and stood up, he found a bag in front of him with a note attached to it. He ripped the note from the bag and started to read it "Greeting soul I have payed my end of the deal you now have the power you wished for and your dream is in your hand this island is yours to command you can command the island to be what ever you wish it to be, further more your body got cursed from the reshaping you were told that there is a high chance of you getting the curse so do not blame me, blame yourself , any way I just wanted to tell you two things that may help you, firstly the curse cannot be removed until your time is up, and secondly you can remove some of the pain with corrupted blood the darker the blood the better you will feel so have fun. Ps the bag is a gift and what's inside it just for you"

Haman opened the bag and he started pulling stuff from it one red eyepatch, one black tattered trench coat with a hood, two black leather gloves, one ruby red dress shirt, two black leather boots, and one black suit pants.

He smiled and put the cloths on it all fits perfectly he thought that he looked so cool right now, he bent down and opened the bag again and found a small box the size of his hands, there is an inscription on the box "magical inventory up to ten tons of weight" Haman opened the box and started pulling stuff from it just dumping what ever inside, he found one black scythe, two red wood cutless pistol, one bone smoking pipe 3.5 feet long used for smoking, a rusted pocket watch that works, a tobacco pouch with a note attached to it called medicine for the curse, one curved dagger with a small skull on the handle colored black with two small rubies for the eyes, and one large skull labeled "soul detector".

Haman smiled and started putting all the things on his body the scythe he put on his back, the pistols on his hip, the two daggers he put on his left leg and one on his right boots. After Haman hidden everything he used the rest and put them in the box and hid it in his trench coat's pocket, then he took some blood colored tobacco from the pouch and put them in the pipe they instantly ignited, Haman smiled and started smoking which removed some of the pain from the curse.

Haman started walking into the forest of the island he took a sip from the water of the river, hunted some wild chicken, and roasted them on open fire he likes chicken the best, he went exploring his island, and finally when everything he set out to do is done night is all ready here and started a camp fire to warm himself up and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Haman woke up in the morning the sun is up and he is up he went into the forest to get some chicken for breakfast, after he ate up he started wandering what to do, after a moment of silent contemplating he found his answer, Haman shouted at the top off his lungs "I command you by the power I have come my island" In that moment a the island shook the earth rumbling under his feet and the sand started shifting and shaping runes in by the color of green appeared on the sand and took the shape of a sand golem twenty feet tall, the golem bowed to Haman and waited for his command.

Haman grinned at the Golam and commanded him to change the island, he ordered that the mountain be shaped like a skull made of bone with lava flowing from it's eyes, he ordered to make a great grave yard for the great dead and normal one near it, he ordered the Golam for a castle made of bones to be made, he described the castle in Castlevania and ordered the castle to be like that. And he ordered the Golam to make two thousand of his kind golams to be made of all types of earth not only sand, and finally he ordered the Golam to make a hammock near the beach.

Haman went to eat lunch after that and smoke his pipe to contemplate what to do, after that he moved to the beach and called the Golam and commanded him to guard the island from any one. Haman started walking on the sea his feet freezing the sea as he walked, he grinned at the coolness of the situation a couple of days ago he was a nobody, now look at him he is going to enjoy the looks off people that's what he lived for any way, he started moving forward until he can find another island he needs to know what time of one piece is he in.

* * *

Haman have been walking for two days straight he found out that he still feels the hunger of not eating, but he did not feel tired, the problem is that his tobacco pouch ran out and he needs blood to refill it and the pain came back in greater force, but he handles it he and moves on, day three of walking he finally found an island. Haman reached the island where fisher men where fishing when they saw him their reaction was priceless he almost started laughing at them oh and the fun he had just looking at them, their mouth were hanged open and their jaws almost reached the floor looking at him a man who walks on water, he came near a fisher men and smiled at him showing him his eye patch and his scars on his mouth, the fisher men almost fainted from terror, Haman asked him where is a place to eat and the fisher men just pointed at the village.

Haman walked on the roads of the village made from mud he reached an inn where he may find some food, he opened the door and walked in and sat at a table in the corner, after some time the waiter came and asked him for his order Haman grind at him and said two things "Chicken and rum make it snappy" the waiter ran to get his order. While Haman waited for the food he went to the counter and found a news paper he took it and went back to his seat and started reading" 763 AWG September of 21" Haman grinned and a weight lifted from him he thought that he would be living at the year of 400 before the current events in 400 years. Haman started reading and he found an interesting article "Charlotte Linlin destroys a kingdom wanted for five hundred million Berries"

Haman grinned and he starts writing everything he knows about one piece all the time lines so that he can be ready, the food came, and he started eating and drinking while grinning making the waiter creep out, suddenly screams from the outside, but Haman just kept on eating and the waiter started cowering in fear. The door of the inn got kicked in and twenty pirates came and their leader who is wearing a red bandana with blond dreadlocks and a tooth pick in his mouth started shouting "WE ARE THE TOOTH PICK PIRATES BRING ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

Haman just kept on eating and drinking while the waiter started emptying the registry, the tooth pick pirate got a tick mark on his forehead angry that Haman did not answer him, pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Haman's head who just kept on eating. The pirate angry started talking in a threatening manner "did you not hear what I said punk do you want me to shoot you huh!?" Haman just kept on grinning and he pointed at the pistol and said "boy this is not a toy you don't threaten people with it you kill them with it" the tooth pick pirate blinks and laughs at Haman's advice and said "I will do with it what ever I want you punk now give me everything you have on you now strip naked" Haman didn't even blink, but kept on grinning and he put his hands on his trench coat and in an instant he pulled out his pistol and shot the pirate in the head, the pirates that were with their leader all stood in shock at what happened then they all readied their weapons to kill him. Haman just grinned and pulled out his scythe to start reaping their blood.

* * *

The waiter that was hiding from the monster moved to peak at what happened and found almost all the pirates are dead and the monster was holding one of them like a pig to the slaughter, the monster was holding the head of the pirate on the table and the pirate was crying and whimpering for mercy, but there was none the monster took out a blooded dagger and started cutting the pirate's throat emptying the blood in a pouch that started to spew red smoke.

Haman grinned at what happened, and he pulled out his pipe and started smoking feeling the curse lifting the smoke made him feel alive its like drugs to him at this point the pain just goes away after smoking, he turns his head and looks at the waiter and said while grinning "I think the food is free no?" the waiter nods his head pumping up and down from fear. Haman just grinned and started walking out to a town on fire. He started walking to the docks while grinning the village is on fire. The sea freezes while he walks and now he wanders what the world have for him.


	2. Chapter 2 BONE CITY! YAHHHHHH

Hello readers I am sorry about the spelling problems, and the grammar, and the shitty story, and the super edgy teen age drama I am cooking up so please forgive me.

feel free to review.

* * *

Haman The Digger

 **Haman 2**

It has been ten years since Haman was teleported into the one piece world, He started building a reputation as the grim reaper, rumor has it that he come to the people who are worthy and he takes their souls to the afterlife, but that's just the rumor what he actually dose is something deferent. For the past ten years he was experimenting with his new power he found out that he can carve steel like butter imagine using your fingers to cut butter that's how it feels to him when he touches steel. He got kings haki that rivals no one, his feet freeze anything that touches even people he can't control it, and he experimented with his necromancy, now Haman can raise the dead, but he only can raise skeletons which he uses to sail his ship.

His new ship which he commanded his golems to build is a small ship thirty foot tall and can only house eight people. The ship is colored white and bright red like bone and blood he named his ship White Betha, the crew are seven skeletons he made, he named them from number one to seven. They serve him faithfully, but some of them are developing new personalities.

His weapons are his joy, his scythe which he called bone can never be broken which he tested it out, his cutless pistol can never run out of ammo, the curved daggers which he now calls lil' kisses are made from the same metal as his bone scythe, and finally his most important weapon the one that gave him his reputation as the grim reaper, the skull that detect the souls it shows him if they are worthy to be buried in his island which he made into a tomb for worthy pirates.

Now after ten years of building a reputation and learning his powers, he is on his way to the Florian Triangle where brook's dead body will be. Haman looked at his crew of skeletons from one to seven they are wearing tattered clothes, leather boots which have holes in them, and some are wearing hats and other accessories, he never knew where they found the cloths to begin with. Haman looked at skeleton number four and said" four have you seen the ship I told you about the one with the bull Jolly Roger?" the skeleton sigh and confronts Haman he stares at him for a full minute and says" yah we saw it like five hours ago" Haman can't believe the nerve they dare show him he starts to pull on his hair in anger and shouts "THEN WHY FOR THE LOVING FUCKING HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME" number four looks at him unimpressed and sighs again putting his hands on the back of his head rubbing it in a lazy manner and says" I just didn't feel like it" the nerve Haman thought, but he just did not want to deal with it, so he points two fingers at his eyes and then points them at number four, and he starts moving out of the ship.

Haman climbed up the ladder where he found the corpses of the Rumbar pirates, he took out the skull and raised it in the air in an instance a neon green light engulfed the ship detecting the souls of the forgotten. The skull stopped the glow and the holes where the eyes should be started showing the color white which mean that they are worthy. So, he took out his magical box which can hold ten ton of weight and opened it. He started to take the bodies of the fallen all of them except brook's body he knew that he should not touch it because he is still needed. After he finished with the bodies Haman took out a large stone from his box and he placed it in a safe place.

On the stone he carved a letter to brook which reads as "sound of silence, the dead man tell old tales, your friends time is past, I came, I honored, and I took your fallen and you shall find them where the brave rest, your time is not yet done, a pact you made must be fulfilled, fate cannot change, oh soul king you must forge your path with the straw then you may pay your respect to the fallen, in bone island I wait, the path you must use is the desire and the pleading, there the water shall take you to pay the respect that is owed.

Haman sigh and closes the box with the bodies inside he climbs down the ropes to his ship, when he jumps down to Betha his ship he finds he crew playing a game of cards so he commands them" crew we are done, this place is of no use to us now lets go back to bone island" his crew look at him and number two says" yah hold that thought we are playing poker" Haman sigh and remembers back when they were young and eager to please him now, he knew that he won't win this battle so he takes out a bottle of rum and his pipe and starts smoking and drink while pouring some rum to his crew. And he starts watching the game go on.

After five hours of his crew ignoring him they started sailing he pulled out his rusted pocket watch which shows the island location always, bone island is not like any island out there he is the ruler of the island, so he gave the island three-ways people can find it. The first way is using his watch, the second way is by wishing, for example if a crew member is dead and you wish to bury him in bone island you must leave the steering wheel and let the current take you and you must have your intention pure, same way if you wish to visit the dead, and finally you can use a vivre card that Haman creates for you. So, he sat on his hammock and started smoking leaving the job of sailing to his crew.

* * *

After eight days of sailing his crew found the island, they docked their ship on the beach and he got out of the ship and started walking on water to reach the island. When he reached the beach, he looked up at the grinning skull on the mountain which pours lava from its eyes.

Haman started walking until he reached the grave yard not the great dead section which is reserved for legends, but the normal one there he found the tomb he made for the Rumbar pirate, there he laid them to rest one by one he cleaned their bodies, clothed them in white ceremonial burial cloth, oiled their cloths with scented oils that smelled good, and prayed for their souls. With all of that done he buried them and closed the tomb. Haman took this job very seriously because its an honor to send the soul in dignity he won't afford to simply dump their bodies in a hole and be done with it, his honor at stake here as the grim reaper.

Haman went to the beach to relax after a long day, he laid down on his hammock and started smoking his pipe the sun is setting down giving the sea an orange looks, the palm trees are swaying, with the wind gently touching his face. Sometimes a person must enjoy the present before he looks to the future. Haman sigh and let the rest of the day go to waste relaxing.

* * *

 **Year 779 Sabaody Archipelago**

Currently Haman is on Sabaody archipelago in grove thirteen where Shakky's bar is currently at, he walked to the bar and opened the door, he walked in and sat at the counter where Shakky can serve him.

Shakky looked at the person who walked in he was ten feet tall wearing a black clock that hides everything on him, she only saw his weapon which is a black scythe. The person walked in calmly and sat on the chairs near the counter. The person tapped two fingers on the table, which means he wants a double shot. Shakky smiled and poured him some Vodka.

Haman stares at the shot of Vodka and he holds it with two fingers, before he takes the drink into his mouth he mumbles "Zazdarovje" which means for health in Russian, then he takes the drink with one shot and closes his eyes feeling the burin on his throat going down to his stomach giving him a burning feeling.

Haman sighs and puts the glass down on the table and open his eyes to see Shakky looking at him, he smiles at her and thanks her, but he asks for another shot, while Shakky is preparing the shot Haman started talking "It's a nice day isn't it?"

Shakky puts the drink in front of Haman and smile at him and says "Yes, it is so what brings you here stranger?"

Haman takes the shot and answers "nothing much just wanted to see the infamous Sabaody archipelago with my own eyes. While we are at the topic I came for some information and I know you can provide me with it" he finished his statement with a smile.

Shakky nods at Haman and says, "yes I can give you the information, but it will cost you"

Before Shakky can ask for a number Haman pulls out a big bag of gold out of no where and places it in front of Shakky. The women smile and takes the bag and says, "ask me"

Haman nods and he starts asking, "firstly where is the best human action house around now a day, secondly I heard that there is a celestial dragon coming to day is it true? and finally can I see your panties?"

Shakky kept her smile and answers" the best action house around is in grove three named pet pets, yes a celestial dragon is currently in the area, and here" Shakky lowers her pants to show her panties which are colored green.

Haman nods at her and pays for his drinks, but before he reaches the door he stopped and looked at Shakky, and says "to be honest with you I never knew why some men like panties this much I do not care for that, I like the women's body not what they are wearing, and let me tell you your future the dark knight shall come with light shall he live, four serpents shall you house one to stay three to hide, the goat shall ride then the lion shall swim bringing the king to march, life is sweet and easy you shall have, when death comes you have a place in the halls of the great where you shall rest"

Shakky looks at the stranger with a perplexed face, but she nods and thanks him.

* * *

Haman is walking in grove three heading towards the slave shop, when he arrived he saw the shop, it looked fancy to say the least, he went in and booked a VIP balcony to look at the action that is taking place. The balcony had a slave girl inside to serve him, wine, warm nuts, and a comfortable chair. Haman snapped his fingers, so the slave girl that she would bring him wine. The girl stood up and took the wine bottle and started walking towards Haman.

Sora was the girls name, she lost that name now. Now she is called slave girl or women, today a man walked in the balcony she worked in, her work is simple serve the VIP with what ever they wish for, they ask for food she gave them, they asked for drink she got it for them, they asked to be sexually entertained she did it for them, and not only men women too its about the power for them buying other humans and having a slave girl pleasure them while they do it. Some even hit her for no reason, but she is a slave she would do what is asked of her or they would punish her if she disobeyed.

Sora is seven feet tall with thick hips and legs, her bosom is a B cup, with skin as white as snow and her hair as black as night, her lips are blood red, with sky blue eyes, and she is what you can describe a silent beauty.

While she is working a man entered her balcony, he is ten feet tall and he wore a hooded trench coat, with a black scythe on his back, he put the scythe next to the wall and sat down she looked closer and she saw his skin is whiter then her skin, his skin is as white as bone, he wore his beard in a duck tail style with his head shaved, he got a handsome face, but the scares are ruining the handsomeness, he got an eyepatch on his left eye and stitch mark on his lips.

Suddenly the man snapped his fingers for her to bring the wine, she bowed her head and took the wine bottle ready to pour, but the man stretched his hand and pulled her and the wine bottle. He sat her on his lap and took the bottle opening it and starts to drink from the bottle.

Sora surprised by the man, cowers in fear her thoughts that will this be another night like the other will he go overboard and kill me instead of hitting me. The man suddenly took hold of her tiny chin in his hand making her look at him. She looked at him, his eye is wide open, his smile is stretched with the stitch marks making him look like a demon, he then started to speak "caged bird caged bird hum for me with your sweet voice I will enjoy, make me fly caged bird caged bird"

Sora nods silently and starts to hum a song she knew when she was a child. Apparently, the man liked it so much he put her had on his chest and started to stoke her hair.

Haman liked this girl she smells of winter and the cold, she is the snow white, suddenly he heard the auction starting with music and a lanky man started to dance around showing people the slave he wished to sell.

The lanky man started dancing around with a berry sign cane, high heel boots, and a top hat with the word "pet pet" on it. When the music died down the man came to the podium and started to show his wares "GOOD AFTER NOON LADYS AND GENTEL MEN, TODAY WE ARE HAPPY TO ANNOUCE OUR TEN THOUSAND SALE COLLACTION!" people started clapping for the man, then the man cleared his throat and started to sell "Well folks here is number ten a handsome man, with a strong body, he can work twenty hours a day and only eats a little, he can sing songs and clean your castle, this here is a man who is born to be a butler ladies and gentlemen"

People started to bid on the poor young man who is sweating from fear. The lanky man continued with the show until the doors of the auction opened, and a celestial dragon walked in. they led him a thirteen year old world noble with his body guards to a special made balcony, which faces his balcony.

Haman didn't give two shits about the boy, but the boy started staring at his direction, he suddenly whispered something to his body guard which the body guard nodded to and went on his way.

Haman started to stretch his mouth making his smile so wide it almost ripped his lips, expectedly the body guard was in his balcony now, he took his sunglasses and started wiping them and said to Haman" The world noble is ordering you to become his slave, and the women in your lap, come now lets get you down stairs so that we may put a collar on you" he finished his sentence with putting his sunglasses on.

Haman looked at the women in his lap he petted her hair, and removed her from his lap then he turned around to face the body guard in an instance Haman's hand got hold of the man's head. The man surprised started to squirm in his hand, but Haman did not let him get away he crushed the man's head in his hand, the man was screaming making the auction stop. All the people looked on in fear as they saw a body of a man dangling from the balcony with his head crushed and brain splattered all over, the man was hanging from the balcony with a large rusted meat hook.

Haman didn't wait for any one he took the girls arms and opened his small box and shoved her in, her body magickly getting smaller as he got her in the box. Then he jumped from the balcony and started killing everyone who is not a pirate. Nobles, Kings, Rich people, The auction workers. When he finished with his work. Three kinds of people were still alive two pirate groups, the slaves, and the world noble with two body guard.

Haman looked up at the world noble, and he smiled his body is dripping blood his, scythe looks red now, and his dagger in his mouth. Haman took the dagger from his mouth and started to play with it. The world noble got up, red in the face and he started to shout, "YOU DARE, YOU WILL COME THIS INSTANT, AND YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE, YOU CANNOT DISOBAY I. I WITH A GODLY BLOOD"

After the world noble's declaration, Haman stood there in silence he cannot believe this declaration, Haman looked up at the world noble and started laughing at him in a mocking manner and said, "you heretic stop talking nonsense all what I see is a spoiled snotty boy, and I am going to show all of you that you do not mess with the grim reaper!"

Haman jumped on the stage so fast no one can see him, he took all the slaves and put them in his box, then he went back stage and took everything of value. He returned and climbed up the balcony killing the two body guards and putting his hands on the world nobles neck. All that work only took him two seconds to finish.

* * *

Haman lifted the world noble from the floor and started to move getting out of the auction house. He arrived at a busy shopping district every person there saw him holding the world noble. Haman took the world noble and pushed him on a wall of a store. Then he brought out four large nails one feet long per nail. He started to stick the nails in his hands and his feet. Haman started laughing and unsheathed his dagger, he started to skin the world noble.

The world noble is colored red now blood is all over Haman's body, but Haman was not finished he brought his knife to the noble's throat and started cutting letting the black blood flow, he brought out his magical tobacco pouch to catch the blood. The pouch started to shoot black smoke which means that the world noble is at a fine point of corruption ready for harvesting. After all of that is done, he put his hands on the world noble's head and started twisting it until it came off. He tides the head on his scythe and started moving towards his ship.

People were shocked they saw a person dragging a thirteen year old world noble on the street, then they saw him nail the noble, up the podium and skin him alive the screams were hard on the people some puked other fell unconscious. Then the man took the blood of the noble and his head killing him. He tided the head on his weapon and went on his merry way, not caring for anything.

Haman while walking everyone was looking at him some pointed, some started running, and some are smiling at him. When he is about to reach his ship, he saw five hundred marines with a vice Capitan, the vice Capitan started saying something, but Haman is not the kind to stand and listen he all ready had his fun, so he raised his hands in the air and started to chant "white is the color of bone and ash, to speak to the dead we bathe and fast, red is the color of blood and death, we rub the bones and give them breath, black is the color of womb and tomb, we sit in the dark to leave the room"

His hand started to glow dark green and he pulled his hand down to touch the ground with one finger, instantly the earth quaked and skeleton hands started appearing under the marine's feet some got pulled and stabbed, other are getting killed, and the vice Capitan was getting dragged by a thousand skeleton to a tree there they started shopping him up and nailing his body part on the tree. With that Haman put some tobacco on his pipe and walked to his ship.

When Haman took his first puff of the black tobacco he was in heaven its better then heroin, its so good he almost peed himself. When he reached his ship, he ordered his crew to go back home while he laid down to smoke the best tobacco he had in his life.

* * *

 **The Island of Bone**

Haman sighs and leaves his room on the ship, when he got out he finds his crew drinking and dancing around acting stupide, when he looked on the sea he saw his island, he just sighs and starts to move out. When he reached the beach, he brings out his box and opens it, after stating that he wants the slaves, the box expands and started shooting people out of the box. When everyone is out confused at what happened. To their point of view, they were in the slave auction house a minute ago now they are in some beach with a strange person looking at them and some skeletons dancing in the background.

Haman clears his throat to get their attention. They all looked at him, he cleared his throat again thinking what to say to them, after a moment he opens his mouth and declares "my name is Haman, some of you may ask what happened or where are we, but this is not important what's important is that I saved you from your fate of slavery. I do not care what you did in your past, or what you wish to do now, I brought you to Bone Island my Island to live here and help me with my job. If you do not wish to live on this island step up now"

Some stepped up and he directed them to the ships on the port with skeleton crews, he then looked at what remains and he started to speak "you who chose to stay must follow three rules on my island firstly you must make a blood contract with me that you will never betray me, secondly you must help me with my job which is honoring the dead, and finally I will not have any racism in my island I do not care if the longarm tribe and the longleg tribe have been fighting for thousands of years, or Fishmen and Humans hating each other, this island has one job and its to honor the dead, it dose not matter if they are marines or pirates, slaves or noble, if the skull says you are worthy then they have the right to rest on this island"

After his speech people started to cheer for him because he freed them, one by one he took their blood and they swore the oath. He gave them lands and told them to build their homes. After that he went started walking towards bone city where all the skeletons he made live, he still remembers the day he created them he thought that they would be mindless zombies. But it turns out they are like brook, they got their own personality, they eat, drink, and some of them even managed to bring children into the world.

When he reached Bone City he looked at the houses, they were shaped like ribcages made out of bone, apparently his magic changed the island trees to sprout bones instead of normal tress and the skeletons used these bone trees to build their homes. He looked around and he saw his skeleton people walking around, shopping, playing games, working, and some are gambling.

And apparently the fashion in bone city is robes, and long sleeping caps, he still did not know how they even came up with it, but he won't shut it down for that.

Bone city has everything a person could need shops, restaurants, bars, smoke shops, dojo for training, and a priest school to learn how to bury people.

When he reached the edge of the city he saw his ride a bone carriage with a skeletal tiger pulling it, he rode his carriage and slept. When they arrived, the driver woke him up. He got out of the carriage and looked at his castle it was made from bones, the castle looks like Castlevania's castle, but made from bones instead of stone. He got in the castle and went into his room to read a book, smoke, and drink red wine on the evening before sleeping.

* * *

Haman woke up, he stretched his body and yawned while scratching the back of his head, he went to the bathroom to prepare, when he is done he went to his throne room. On his way he saw on of the golems the island made this one was a diamond golem charged with protecting his throne room. When he reached his throne he sat down, the throne is made from ice, originally it was made from bone, but because of his feet the throne changed into ice.

Haman called one of the worker skeleton to bring the newspaper today and to bring who ever represents the slaves he brought last night. The skeleton bowed and went to do his duty.

Haman started to smoke his pipe feeling the pain in his heart leave him a bit, but the skeleton returned with the newspaper. Haman nodded at him and started reading "Breaking news a pirate, by the name of 'the reaper' have killed Saint Chalio in cold blood, this pirate is wanted for murder, rape, cannibalism, and killing a world noble" inside the news paper he saw his wanted poster " **WANTED dead or alive for 1000000000 billion berry** " The photo they got was him smiling as he is walking on the corpses of the marine with the head of the world noble tide to his scythe and his three feet long bone pipe already in use.

Haman stated to snort at the situation he wanders what the world will react to his new bounty poster, oh how he wishes to see their faces to test their reaction, but he can't.

After he finished reading some articles and statements the marine made about him, he closed the news paper and saw him skeleton worker with the slave girl he saved last night. He puts the news paper on the table next to him and looks at the girl and speaks "ah caged bird they chose you to be the representative?"

Sora nods "yes my king they chose me, how can I help you today?"

Haman scratches his chin "well you can start by telling me the progress of my new people, is everything to your satisfaction I hope"

Sora smiles and nods "Yes my king! We are grateful for your help our new land is full or fruits and animals to eat, and we can start to farm the land"

Haman nods "that is good please report to me the number of people we have, and I am going to send some sand and rock golems to help protect your homes, and help you build. And one more thing you must send some people to the priest hood to learn our rituals to honor the dead"

Sora nods and walks away, Haman sat on his throne and orders his worker to bring in the problems he needs to fix in his city.

* * *

all right some basic information

Bone City

2000 golumes living there

A- 500 sand golem

B- 500 rock golem

C-500 steel golems

F-300 titanium golems

G- 100 lava golems

H-50 Diamond golems

BB- 48 bone golems

sea- 1 sea stone golem

S- 1 wurtzite golem hardest metal on the planet

10,000 skeletons

243 humans

sora is one of them

40 mermen

2 giants

5 longarm tribe

5 longleg tribe

1 snakeneck tribe

places in isle of bone

Bone City where the skeletons live

bone castle where Haman live

the great grave yard or tomb

skull mountain.

death city where none bone people live its near the beach for the fish men.


End file.
